


La veillée

by Sneakend



Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Bad Decisions, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Constipation, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship Discussions, Threesome - M/M/M, Virginity Kink, Wano Arc (One Piece)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakend/pseuds/Sneakend
Summary: When Law takes it upon himself to rid Zoro of his virginity, he views it as a welcome distraction to all the shit that's been going on. Unfortunately, Kid doesn't exactly agree.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	La veillée

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after defeating Kaido.

The party was just getting into full swing and the last thing Zoro wanted to do was leave. However, he'd been drinking since the early evening and he really had to take a leak or he was bound to piss himself, and though he was tipsy, he wasn't drunk enough for that. He got up and grabbed a bottle of sake with him — it never hurt to have something for the road. It didn't take long for him to finish his business and head back towards the banquet, occasionally taking a sip from his bottle. He turned a corner and followed a familiar-looking street that was certain to lead to where he'd come from just minutes ago only to find himself in a meticulously kept garden empty of people.

He sighed and shook the bottle in his hand — still mostly full. He decided to accept his fate and sit down for a while, it wouldn't hurt to enjoy some peace and quiet. He could find his way back to the party once he ran out of alcohol, of that much he was certain. He could still faintly hear the music and people's cheers, which meant he hadn't wandered that far from the others.

He sat down on the cool grass, leaned against the trunk of a cherry tree, and closed his eyes for a moment. He may have dozed off, it had been a long day after all, when something startled him. It was dark and his eyes were slow to adjust but he could sense he wasn't alone anymore.

There were a pair of dark shapes approaching him, almost entangled in each other. They were speaking in low voices and as they moved closer Zoro could recognize the other voice as Law's. Had they come after him? Not that he needed help finding his way back but he could see someone, perhaps Nami, sending Law after him so that she wouldn't have to bother herself.

Law pushed the other person against a tree and crowded himself against them close enough that he must've been looking to either kiss or kill them. Zoro tilted his head to the side, trying to determine who the other one was. A woman? No, that notion flew out of the window when Law did something that made the other person moan in a low, distinctly male voice. That was certainly interesting.

His eyes were starting to adjust to the lack of light and he could make out some more details. The other man was bigger than Law, not much taller but certainly not lanky like Law. The way the two men acted, they were blind to the world and had not been looking for Zoro. They seemed entirely oblivious to his existence as they kissed and groaned into each other's mouths, hands running up and down each other's bodies.

"Eustass," Law groaned, solving the mystery of the other man's identity.

That wasn't the first person Zoro would've pegged as Law's type but then, he wasn't sure who he would've guessed. Maybe Robin.

"Eustass! Slow down," Law hissed at his partner.

"Don't want to," Kid said petulantly and pressed his face into Law's neck, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like, "missed you."

"Alright, but if you pull your stitches I'm not redoing them," Law said, but his voice was fond.

"You always say that," the other man commented smugly, "and do it anyway."

It sounded like this thing between them had been going on for some time and wasn't just some sudden one-time tryst. Zoro probably shouldn't have been surprised, Law was a very private person. He couldn't recall a single instance the man had voluntarily shared personal information with them. Still, Zoro wasn't sure if it wasn't more suspicious than admirable that someone could be so good at hiding things. When he'd seen these two interact earlier there had been no indication of any warm feelings. Not that he'd paid much mind to Eustass Kid apart from what had been strictly necessary.

"Ah!" Law's gasp drew Zoro's attention back to the present.

It was becoming clear the two were determined to go beyond making out. Zoro could feel himself flush, and alcohol had nothing to do with it. He didn't have moral qualms about witnessing a make-out session but he didn't know if he could face Law after spying on him having sex. Part of him wanted to announce his presence and skulk away — he wasn't even entertaining the thought of trying to crawl away unnoticed, Law was way too observant to miss him if he moved now.

However, something stopped him. Maybe it was just the desire to avoid an awkward situation. Zoro wasn't one for self-deception though, he could admit that was only part of the reason. The rest had to do with him wanting to keep watching. His mind had already conjured up images of what was going to happen that left his mouth dry and his dick embarrassingly hard. So maybe he hadn't thought about Law in that way before tonight but now that the thought had entered his head it couldn't be banished. Zoro was far from innocent but most of his focus in life until now had revolved around swordsmanship and Luffy, those would always be his priorities.

Sex was a distraction that he hadn't been able to afford. Of course, he knew the mechanics, he wasn't a child. He jerked off like he imagined most men did, although working out was still his preferred way of releasing steam. There just hadn't been time for anything else, his life had been hectic ever since he became a pirate. And he didn't think there was much value in doing it with some random person he would never meet again.

As Zoro watched, Kid swayed forward, putting his hand on Law's shoulder for support. 

Law peered at his face, frowning. "Are you going to pass out?"

"Not fucking likely."

"You look really pale. You did lose some blood. When's the last time you slept?"

"Relax, I'm fine. Besides, I'm always pale!"

"Sit down," Law ordered, his hands on Kid's shoulders, pushing down.

"You're so demanding," Kid replied in a low voice, "I love it."

"Then do what I say!"

Kid slid to the ground, his back against the trunk of the tree. "What now?"

"Now," Law said, following him down and straddling his lap, "I'm gonna ride your dick."

That was not what Zoro had expected him to say, at least not bluntly like that. He had to bit his tongue to keep from making a surprised noise that would've without a doubt revealed his presence.

He couldn't see Kid's expression but could hear the man's sharp intake of breath as he took in Law's words. He grabbed for the back of Law's head and pulled him in for a deep kiss and Law went willingly, even enthusiastically. Their panting breaths echoed across the garden as Law ground against Kid, the other man shifting his hips for more friction.

When they broke apart, Law didn't waste any time. He reached for his obi and undid it swiftly, pulling open the kimono he was wearing. It was too dark to see the details but Zoro had seen him topless before and could easily picture the tattoos on his skin. Kid reached out to touch the bare skin revealed before him, tracing a hand slowly across Law's hip as if in worship.

"You weren't kidding," he said dazedly, "you weren't wearing anything underneath."

Law shrugged. "It's faster this way."

"Did you bring anything?"

"Don't worry about that, I've got it covered."

He crouched down further, presumably to free Kid's dick, before moving back to his earlier position. His kimono was obstructing most of the view so Zoro didn't see everything but he could guess enough as Law sank down on Kid's lap and Kid let out a strangled gasp, his arm coming up to circle Law's waist.

Law himself was remarkably quiet as he started moving, first with slow, minute movements and then speeding up as he found his rhythm. Kid threw his head back, skull cracking against the tree and exposing his throat. His pale skin seemed to glow in the darkness and Zoro found himself fixated on it. Law seemed unable to resist the temptation as well, leaning forward to kiss Kid's exposed neck, the rocking of his hips never slowing down.

"I thought," Kid panted, his arm reflexively tightening around Law, "I thought I was done for."

Zoro didn't know if he was referring to his loss to Kaido, or what, but Law didn't take kindly to the comment. 

"Shut up," he hissed, "just shut up." 

He made sure Kid followed through by covering his mouth with his own.

It was clear Law was doing most of the work, probably out of concern for Kid's well-being, but Kid was far from passive. He used his arm to support Law's movements, the well-defined muscles moving under his skin and catching Zoro's eye. He couldn't help but appreciate the view, the two men in such contrast with each other, Kid's light skin against Law's darker tones, Law's gangly frame next to Kid's sturdy one.

They didn't talk a lot, just stared into each other's eyes like they hadn't expected to meet each other again, which made Zoro feel like he was intruding on something private more than the sex itself even did. Law buried his hands in Kid's longer hair with a tight grip as if the other man might disappear if he didn't hold on to him. He pressed his forehead against Kid's tenderly.

Zoro watched with mixed emotions. He wasn't a stranger to different sexualities, knew that guys fucking guys was common especially in some settings, like a ship crew that consisted mostly of men. But when talked about, it was usually just in terms of venting sexual tension, not anything involving _feelings_. Yet these two clearly shared something beyond physical attraction.

Kid moved his hand between them and Zoro didn't have to guess at what he was doing as Law let out a low groan, his movements picking up again. Zoro's own situation was getting more uncomfortable the longer he had to sit there watching and listening to the damn sex noises. If the two could only finish quickly and get out of there, Zoro could use the deserted location to his advantage and jerk off because that was going to be inevitable now.

He wasn't sure if they were normally this quiet or were simply trying to keep it down to avoid attracting any unwanted attention but there were no further words exchanged between the two men for a long moment. Only their quiet moans and the sound of flesh against flesh. Zoro had long since forgotten his bottle and was fighting the urge to touch himself to the tune of Law bobbing up and down on Kid's dick.

He'd just about made up his mind to just give in and reach between his legs when he saw Law turn his head, his eyes glinting in the darkness, and fix his gaze on Zoro over Kid's shoulder. Zoro's hand froze and he stared back speechless, waiting for Law to react. The seconds ticked by but there was no loud exclamation, only Law's teeth flashing white as he grinned at Zoro before burying his face into Kid's shoulder and letting out a wanton moan.

_What was that,_ Zoro wondered. Had Law known he was there all along? Did Kid know? Regardless, it was clear Law wanted him to know he'd been discovered. Well, it wasn't like he had anything to lose. He reached to wrap a hand around his aching cock, almost making a sound at the first stroke. It was like Law sensed that and peeked at him again, as if curious about his reaction to the situation.

It was like he was playing a game. Zoro bit his lip to keep from making a sound as he stroked his own dick, knowing he wouldn't last long, not with a performance like this right in front of him, not when he didn't even remember the last time he'd had time to jerk off.

If he closed his eyes he was able to picture what the details now shrouded in darkness might look like. Law riding Kid's dick, arching his back like a whore, the kimono slipping off his shoulders, leaving just bare, sweaty skin that demanded to be touched. Law's pants echoed in his ears, adding their own flavor.

And then there was Kid, with his strong build and battle scars, the mere thought made Zoro's dick jump in his hand. He didn't know the man well enough to care whether he'd be offended that someone found his scars attractive, they told Zoro that he wasn't afraid of a fight, not afraid to stand up for what he believed in. His back muscles worked under his pale skin as even with one arm he was able to support most of Law's weight.

Kid groaned out Law's name and Zoro opened his eyes. He was close, but it sounded like Kid wasn't far from the edge himself. Law leaned close, shushing the other man, and Kid clutched at his waist almost desperately. He only had eyes for Law, probably wouldn't have noticed if Zoro had stood up and walked right past him.

"I'm gonna—“ was all Kid got out before the rest of the sentence dissolved into a groan as he came.

Law didn't seem to be in haste to touch himself, instead choosing to wait till Kid was able to catch his breath. After a minute or so Kid reached for his dick, tilting his head as if inviting Law to kiss him. Law indulged him, making appreciative noises in between kisses. Kid twisted his hand and Law's breathing picked up. He grabbed Kid's side with his hand, visibly shivering, as he came all over Kid's stomach.

That was enough to push Zoro over the edge as well, and he slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from making a sound as he made a mess all over his hand, too far gone to even be mindful of anything getting on his clothes.

The silence that descended didn't last long as Law pulled his hand away from Kid's side, inspecting it in the darkness. He lifted it to his face, swiping across his palm with his tongue.

"You're bleeding! Why didn't you say something," he hissed at Kid.

"I didn't really notice," Kid said, sounding dazed. "Had other things on my mind."

Law let out an audible sigh. "How did you ever survive without me?"

"Almost didn't," Kid said with a shrug, earning a light punch from Law. "Ouch!"

"I don't want to hear shit like that."

They stared at each other in silence that Law broke by bending forward and whispering something in Kid's ear. Whatever he'd said, it had to do with Zoro. That much was apparent from the way Kid's head suddenly swiveled around to face him in the darkness.

"What the fuck man! Have you been there the whole time?" he growled at Zoro before turning back to Law. "And you couldn't have told me earlier?"

Law shrugged. "I thought it was kind of hot."

"Hot," Kid repeated numbly. "It didn't even occur to you to ask—“ he started only to stop himself in the middle, visibly composing himself. "You know what. Whatever."

“Hey,” Law said, gazing into Kid’s eyes. “Don’t be like that. We’ve done it before, right?”

Kid mumbled something unintelligible in reply. Zoro shifted uncomfortably. What was he supposed to say? It wasn't like he had experience with situations like these. He veered between apologizing and making excuses when Law addressed him.

"You can go now." The dismissal in his voice was clear.

Fine, if that was how he wanted to play it. Zoro tucked himself, choosing to wait till he got somewhere with more light till he made sure he was actually decent enough to be seen. He got up, almost tripping on the bottle he'd brought with him, and sauntered off without a word. He assumed they'd never talk about it again, but that hardly mattered. He'd gotten enough material to last him months when he was back on Sunny and needed a distraction. Now he just needed to find his way back to Luffy and the others.

* * *

Zoro hadn't expected to see Law around at least until the next day, but the man appeared next to him after a few hours as Zoro was loading up a plate of food for himself. He'd worked up an appetite wandering around after leaving the garden, although that wasn't information he was going to share with Law. As far he was concerned, Zoro had headed straight back here. 

"Don't you go telling anyone about what you saw," Law said as he eyed Zoro's onigiri with distaste. 

"Who'd I tell?"

Law gave him a blank look. "Your whole crew?"

"Fair enough," Zoro conceded, most secrets didn't stay secret long within the crew, "but I wouldn't."

"Good. If you do, I'll tell Sanji that you jerked off to the scene," Law promised with an evil smile. 

"Hey, fuck you. Why do you care what people think, anyway?" Zoro asked, it definitely wasn't typical for Law. 

"Why do you?"

Zoro sighed. "You're such a difficult person."

He couldn't deny that the thought of the others finding out about tonight was less than appealing. They wouldn't judge him — well, except for Sanji perhaps — but there'd be no end to teasing and worse, questions. 

"You don't have to answer," Law said. 

"Maybe I just want to figure things out by myself first."

"What's there to figure out?" Law tilted his head to the side in a curious gesture. "Unless..."

"What?" Zoro barked. He certainly hadn't given out enough information for Law to come to any conclusions.

"You didn't even know you wanted it before tonight."

"Not true."

"How many guys you been with then?" Law asked smugly. "Yeah, I bet it's zero."

Zoro frowned at Law, that shit was none of his business. He tried changing the topic. "Why are you even here? Got sick of your boyfriend already?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Did you fix him up?" He remembered Law saying he wouldn't do it. 

Law scoffed. "Of course, I wouldn't let him bleed to death, he's too good of a lay."

"Sure." Law could pretend to be all nonchalant but Zoro didn't buy it, he'd seen what he'd seen. 

"Why are you so interested in him? Is he your type?"

"I don't have a type." 

"Interesting," Law remarked. "I could've sworn it was skinny, stupid, and reckless."

"You should give yourself more credit," Zoro deflected, not liking Law's implication. Best to act like he had no idea what he was referring to. 

Law stared at him in silence for a moment. "Close enough, I wouldn't object. Think about it, I'll be around."

That was not the answer Zoro had expected. "Just you?"

"Don't worry, Eustass will be there too."

"He just lets you flirt with strangers?" The more he knew the less he understood the relationship between the two. 

"Well, we're hardly strangers, are we? And no, I don't have to ask his permission for the things I do."

"Yeah, I bet you love making him mad," Zoro said, only half in jest. "He didn't exactly seem enthusiastic tonight."

He had to admit that Law's proposition was enticing. Nevertheless, he didn't want to show up expecting sex and end up in a fight with a jealous boyfriend. As much as he enjoyed a good battle the drama simply wasn't worth it. 

"What do you know about our relationship?" Law asked with a dark enough look that Zoro decided against replying. "That's right, nothing."

"It's a miracle you haven't scared him off yet," Zoro mused. He was used to his crew being drawn towards trouble like a moth to a flame but Law was difficult on a whole other level. 

"You're one to talk. Mr. I-haven't-managed-to-get-anyone-to-touch-my-dick."

That got a chuckle out of Zoro against his will. "You really know how to hit where it hurts the most."

"Years of practice. Anyway, give it some thought." And with that Law headed off. 

"Eat something before you go," Zoro told him. 

Knowing Law, he'd eaten nothing since the battle. That couldn't be healthy, not that he ever looked really healthy. 

Law raised a hand in farewell. "No thanks."

Zoro turned back to his meal only to find he wasn't truly hungry anymore. His mind kept wandering off, going through different possibilities. He had to decide whether it was worth it trying to find what exactly was included in Law's invitation. It could lead to all kinds of problems. But even if it did… he was sure he could handle it.


End file.
